


attention

by loonaskskks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaskskks/pseuds/loonaskskks
Summary: Hyejoo wants Yerims undivided attention
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	attention

Hyejoo was on her phone lying down on the couch. Her head rested on the armrest and was playing zombies vs plants. Her girlfriend, Yerim, was sitting down on the floor, her back leaning on the couch watching some sailor moon. She occasionally leaned her head all the way back to rest on Hyejoo to make sure she was still alive since she's as quiet as a mouse.

"You don't have to keep doing that you know" Hyejoo commented, as she just finished a round in her game. She didn't have to reach far too stroke her jaw and neck like a cat.

"But you breath so quietly" Yerim reasoned/whined.

Hyejoo brought her hand back to her game and shook her head,"I'll start breathing louder" 

Yerim nodded looked back to her anime and soon heard a big sigh from Hyejoo making her giggle. Have a whole episode went, Yerim barely payed attention to Hyejoo and was too intrested in her show. 

Even though it was dumb Hyejoo liked how her girlfriend is always very clingy and looking after her. She even stopped sighing so Yerim would look back concerned but she didn't. A couple of episodes went by and Hyejoo was getting annoyed.

She paused her game and sat up on the couch, her legs went to both sides of Yerim and went to bend down to wrap her arms around Yerims neck loosely. She rested her head on Yerims shoulders who leaned back in the embrace.

"What's all this?" Yerim asked eyes still focused.

Hyejoo frowned, "Just wanted to hug my girlfriend" 

"Thanks" Yerim gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and carried on watching her show.

Hyejoo broke her arm lock and looked up thinking of something to get her attention. She gathered Yerims hair and pushed it to the right side and lipsed her ear.

She dropped many kisses on it and the occasionally teasing bite. Yerim immediately closed her eyes. Hyejoo smiled against her skin, hearing her breath waver. She moved tto her neck. Yerim wasn't paying attention at all to her anime and instead held on to Hyejoos arm to not let herself get carried away.

Hyejoo was having fun teasing her girlfriend and nearly started giving her hickey before Yerim turned to face Hyejoo and locked their lips together. She held her cheek holding her still besides the awkward position. 

For air Yerim broke the kiss, she paused her show and stood up to sit besides Hyejoo, she faced her cross legged.

"Tell me what's up? You're never like this" Yerim grabbed her hands knowing something was up since she was the clingy one in the relationship.

"It's nothing" Hyejoo mumbled looking down at their hands.

"Hyejoo" She whined, holding her hand tighter.

"Just wanted to stop watching your stupid show" Hyejoo said, looking to her sides and not meeting her eyes, expecting her to make fun of her.

"Really? Is that jealousy?" Yerim asked making Hyejoo look at her.

"No" She said defensively

Yerim just laughed and leaned in kissing Hyejoo, she placed her hand Hyejoos neck and pulled her closer. She moved a bit back, "You're terrible at lying".

"Shut up" Hyejoo argued, "maybe after being with you for a while now I've gone soft" 

Yerim couldn't help but grin, she used her free hand to grip Hyejoos cheek, "I knew it" She whispered, " And you were always soft"

"No I was not" Hyejoo demanded taking both her hands away and held them.

Yerim couldn't stop smiling at her adorable girlfriend and lifted one of Hyejoos hand and brought it to her lips, leaving soft kisses on plams., "I won't neglect you again" She reassured, "Or maybe I should if I'm gonna get that stunt you pulled before"

Hyejoo smirked, "You can get that stunt anytime you want" 

"Hmmm how about now?" Yerim grinned and pulled Hyejoo on her making even Hyejoo let out her cute giggle. 

~~~


End file.
